


Come home with me

by Patchwork_Quilt



Series: In your arms I find home [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Kaer Morhen, Kaer Morons, M/M, No beta we die like stregobor should have, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: Lambert takes Aiden to Kaer Morhen for the first time
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: In your arms I find home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Come home with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Lambert chuckles as the man on the horse complains loudly about the cold and snow. 

“It’s stupid lamb! It’s cold and then it’s wet, and then it’s shitty.” Lambert snorts in amusement. 

“Yeah well I’m not fond of it either Aiden, but we have to go through the snow to get the keep, dumbass.” Aiden playfully swats at Lambert’s head, as he jumps down from the horse. 

“I can walk the rest of the way on foot with you.” The cat witcher smiles and laces their fingers together. 

Lambert smiles, he was nervous of course. Things could and can go wrong, if his family reacted poorly to Aiden. But they let Geralt’s Bard stay, so why not his cat? 

They stood there, hand in hand, in front of the big door to the keep. Lambert raises his right hand and knocks loudly on the door, which after not long at all, opens. Jaskier stands there, about to greet them. the hairs on the back of Lambert’s neck stand up, and he swiftly pushes Aiden out of the way. Just as a big body tackles into the ground. White hair, strong build, it was Geralt. 

The older witcher turns towards Aiden and is about to pounce on the Cat again, when Lambert pulls Geralt back onto his back. 

“Don’t touch him, You ass!” Lambert hisses out, and Geralt seems to back up. 

“He’s my boyf-“ Lambert doesn’t get the words out quick enough. Another big Burly witcher is bounding down at them, coming from the direction of the stables;he was holding a knife tight fisted in his hand. Brown hair, scarred face, taller than Geralt, it was Eskel. Aiden hissed and rolled out of the way of the Bigger wolf witcher, but his knife caught on the fabric of his shirt and cut him. The long scratch started to bleed, and Aiden whimpers. 

“Melitele Tits! FUCK OFF!! He’s my boyfriend! Stop attacking him!” Lambert growls out,  _ I should have known they wouldn’t treat my kitty nice.  _ Lambert grabs Aiden and pulls him close. Hiding his face in then others neck. He lets out a quiet whine that only Aiden can hear. 

“Yeah, so like, that hurt like a monsterfucker.” Lambert chuckles a little, Aidens humor always made him feel better. 

“But yeah, I’m Aiden, I would say it’s nice to meet you but, you tried to squash me.” Aiden says pointing at Geralt, he then turns pointing at Eskel, “and you tried to skewer me! Not nice at all. Now it’s dreadfully cold, I don’t know how you wolves do it, and I would love to go inside now.” 

Jaskier was the one person who didn’t attack Aiden. Instead the bard came out with a warm damp cloth, for Aiden to clean his wound with. 

“Old man here?” Lambert asks Geralt as the five of them enter the keep. 

“No, not yet. Some last minute hunt or something. He’s gonna have a fit when he meets Aiden here.” Geralt chuckles but his words had weight to them. It was the thing Lambert himself was the most worried about.  _ Vesemir might actually kill him. I can’t hold him back.  _ His body starts to shake a little, and suddenly a pair of arms are around him. 

“I got you, lambs. I got you.” Aiden peppers his face with kisses. Lambert let out a deep sigh and nods. 

“I didn’t know Witchers came in such a fancy variety,” Aiden says looking at Jaskier. 

“That’s because I’m not a witcher! I’m Jaskier the bard!” Aiden nods in response.

“Ah you’re the Devil who wrote that song, what was it again? Pelt a coin? No, it was ``Throw a coin wasn’t it.” 

“It’s toss a coin.” And with that the bard broke into song. 

“Toss a coin to your witcher oh valley of plenty oh valley of plen-“ Geralt cut him off by picking the bard up, Jaskier shouted in protest. But Geralt just chuckled and carried him off. 

“What a strange little man.” Aiden chuckles, “you wolves have it nice here. Better then a fucking caravan.” He spat out, the words were honest and true, the bitterness wasn’t at them or kaer Morhen but more at his own school. 

The night went on, lambert kept glancing at the big door worried for when Vesemir would arrive. Everyone was drinking and being merry, Lambert swallows down some ale. He was drinking, but he was not being merry.  _ What if he makes Aiden leave? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Please leave a comment and a kudos!   
> My tumblr is Patchwork-Doublet


End file.
